Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Some image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras have functions for shooting still images to which special effects are added through image processing, such as a fisheye lens effect, a tilt-shift effect that blurs the top and bottom of an image, a soft-focus effect that slightly defocuses an image, and so on. An image capturing apparatus having a function for shooting moving images to which such special effects are added through image processing has also been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-340070).
A conventional technique that, by shooting a moving image at a different framerate than the framerate used during playback, generates the moving image to be played back in fast-forward or slow-motion is also known. When shooting a moving image to be generated in fast-forward or slow-motion during playback, the moving image is shot at a different framerate than the framerate used when playing the moving image back; as such, a moving subject will appear differently in the played-back moving image and the moving image displayed in live view during shooting.
As mentioned above, in the case where a special effect is added through image processing when recording a moving image to be generated in fast-forward or slow-motion during playback, the played-back moving image and the moving image displayed in live view during shooting will appear differently. Accordingly, depending on the type of special effect, adding the same special effect to the moving image displayed in live view as the special effect added to the recorded moving image may cause a user viewing the live view display to experience a sense of discomfort.
Meanwhile, a moving image displayed in live view also serves as an electronic viewfinder image for shooting moving images. Thus depending on the type of special effect, it may be inappropriate to add the same special effect to the moving image displayed in live view as the special effect added to the recorded moving image regardless of whether or not the moving image is to be played back in fast-forward, slow-motion, or the like.